


A Sign of My Affection

by chains_archivist



Series: Fraser in Chains by Rushlight [7]
Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boys in Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Rushlight</p><p>Ray has some more fun with Bondage!Fraser. <br/>Warnings: Once again, this series features a D/s relationship between Fraser and Ray (no pain involved!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sign of My Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Acknowledgments: Many thanks to Beth for the pre-posting read-through.  
> Feedback: Yes, please! Any comments, encouragement, critique, etc. will be endlessly appreciated.

Fraser was waiting on his knees for Ray in the bedroom when he got out of the shower that evening.

And maybe it should have bothered Ray just how  _normal_  that seemed. Fraser's bare skin was pale in the light filtering in through the window, a stark contrast to the dark thatch of his hair and the black leather of the cuffs around his wrists. The evening light was a dull, brooding bronze, touched with a last lingering touch of gold, and it painted Fraser's body in a subtle tapestry of color that made Ray want to get down on his knees and touch every inch of it. Taste every inch of it.

He could, if he wanted to.

But instead, he just stood there, shivering lightly in the cool air that blew down from the overhead vent. Fraser's eyes were downcast, and the sight made Ray's heart beat just a little bit faster. He blotted his palms absently on the towel wrapped around his waist.

It had been almost three weeks now since they'd first gotten the cuffs, and they'd used them every night. Fraser seemed to settle into them a little easier each time Ray put them on him, until now they looked almost like an extension of him, molded dark against his skin. A visible sign of his submission, of Ray's possession.

Ray loved those cuffs.

Slowly, he moved into the room, watching for the subtle signs that Fraser was reacting to the sound of his feet scuffing across the floor. Fraser was very good by now at holding onto his last shreds of control when they started these sessions, without letting on that he was doing so. It meant Ray had to pay extra close attention to make sure he wasn't anticipating, wasn't holding back.

And of course, sometimes that took a bit of creativity on Ray's part.

"I got a present for you." Ray smiled when he saw Fraser's chin lift slightly, then sink down again. He walked over to the dresser and pulled open the second drawer, reaching in for the paper-wrapped package he'd hidden beneath his underwear. This little indulgence had arrived just that afternoon, and Ray had worked hard to keep Fraser's suspicions at bay over the past few days when he'd insisted on being the one to check the mail.

Apparently, he'd been successful. He could see the curiosity in the hard line of Fraser's shoulders, in the way he almost but didn't quite turn his head at Ray's approach. They'd worked hard to reach this level of instinctive obedience, but Ray had to admit it had paid off beautifully. Fraser would stay in the position Ray had put him in, until Ray told him differently.

And that kind of desire to please just had to be rewarded. Ray touched a hand to Fraser's bowed head and ran his fingers through his hair, stroking deeply into his scalp. Fraser pressed up into his hand, just slightly, and Ray grinned as he pulled his hand away.

"You can look if you want to." He sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of Fraser and held the package in both hands, carefully peeling the paper away from the box. The small box opened easily, with a little help from the pocketknife he'd snagged from the top of the dresser.

And now Fraser's eyes did meet his, flickering uncertainly in the light when he saw the dark leather collar Ray held out for him to see. It was only about an inch wide, made of the same black material as the cuffs, but it felt heavy in Ray's hands, warm, like it had a life of its own.

He waited for Fraser to tell him no, to make some sign that he didn't want Ray to put it on him, but aside from the small line that deepened between his brows, there was nothing. Ray held his gaze for a moment, wanting to make sure he knew he could tell him not to do this, but Fraser nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Ray lifted the collar to Fraser's neck and urged his chin up with the back of one hand, fitting the buckle carefully closed around the front of his throat. He could tell Fraser was uncertain about wearing it, but that made it even more endearing that he did, simply because Ray asked him to. This kind of trust was also something they'd worked hard to cultivate over the past few weeks, and it had grown a little easier every time.

"There." Ray settled back and slid a hand over Fraser's shoulder, knowing he found comfort in being touched. Fraser's mouth opened slightly and then closed again, the skin between his brows tightening. As Ray often did at the start of their evenings together, he'd given him instructions not to speak other than to let Ray know he didn't want to do something he suggested, and Ray knew that was one of the most difficult things for Fraser to come to terms with.

"You look beautiful." Ray leaned in and kissed him, and Fraser's mouth opened easily under his, feeling strangely urgent as it moved against him. His shoulders were shivering when Ray touched him, sliding his hands down around Fraser's arms to hold him, soothe him. Ray bent down to nuzzle at the collar, savoring the sweet taste of the leather against his tongue, getting it good and damp as he paid worship to Fraser's body with his hands, letting him know how grateful he was for placing such trust in him.

And Fraser was half-hard already. He made a soft sound when Ray's hand closed around him, and Ray bit lightly into the curve of his shoulder, stifling his own groan. Fraser was just so damned responsive, and the more he submitted, the more that sensual side of his nature seemed to come out. It was impossible not to feel awed by that, addicted to it.

Impossible not to want more of it, every damned time.

Ray reached for the cuffs at Fraser's wrists, and Fraser moved his hands behind his back with barely a touch to urge him. It made Ray smile; Fraser was eager for this tonight.

"Easy," Ray whispered, running his tongue over the edge of Fraser's ear. It was best not to let him feel like he had too much control here. "We're going to take it slow tonight." Smooth caress down Fraser's arm, just to tease, and then Ray gave in and fitted the rings on the cuffs together, binding them behind Fraser's back.

Fraser was breathing harder now, and when Ray pulled back to look at him, he saw that his eyes were half-lidded. Sometimes he wondered just where Fraser  _went_  when they had these sessions together, but wherever it was, it seemed to be a good place. Fraser always spoke highly of it afterward, anyway.

"Easy," Ray said again, enjoying the smooth glide of skin under his palm as he slid a hand over Fraser's shoulder. Such a beautiful, beautiful man. And now he reached into the box again to pull out the sturdy, small-linked chain that had come as an accessory to the collar. It dangled from his fingers, catching the light, and Fraser's eyes seemed to glow when he saw it.

The small clasp at one end of the chain fit easily to the ring at the back of the collar, just under the line of Fraser's hair. Ray held his breath as he laid it down over the tense muscles of Fraser's back to attach the other end to the cuffs, carefully adjusting the length.

And hot  _damn_. Ray stood up, tossing the towel from his shower aside absently, and walked around behind Fraser's kneeling form to look at him from behind. Submissive Fraser, on his knees, dressed only in the collar and the manacles and the self-conscious flush on his skin, head bowed, thin silver chain stretching from the ring at the back of the collar to the D-rings on the cuffs at his wrists....

Ray had never seen anything more erotic in his entire life.

His mouth was dry, and he had to swallow three times before he could find his voice again. "You look... you look good, Ben."

Fraser didn't move, didn't say anything. But there was a fine tremor just underneath the surface of his skin that made Ray smile. Fraser was  _hungry_  tonight, and all this waiting, all this sitting around being  _admired_ , was hard on him. Always had been, and probably always would be.

Ray would have tried to teach him patience, if he wasn't in such short supply of it himself.

And it was far too tempting to walk up to Fraser and card his fingers into his hair, feeling his breath catch when Fraser arched his head back into the caress, bumping the fronts of his thighs. God, it was like having a giant arctic cat in his room, all white and black and chained and beautiful, waiting on his whims. This kind of power was something Ray would never have thought he could get addicted to, but it was different here, with Fraser. Because all of it -- every last bit of it -- was being given up to him willingly.

"I love you," he whispered, and Fraser hummed, eyes closed as he tipped his head back into Ray's hands. Ray slid a hand down over the front of his throat, cupping his fingers over the collar, and moved around in front of him, feeling the tremors start up beneath the surface of his own skin as if Fraser were transmitting them to him somehow. He was hard now, achingly so, and he had to bite hard on his lower lip when Fraser nuzzled forward against him, breathing out hotly over his skin.

"Okay," he said breathlessly, giving his permission, and Fraser's mouth opened immediately around him, sucking him in. So hot, so wet, so  _good_ , and Ray closed his eyes with a low groan as he rocked his hips forward into the touch.

Ray clung hard to Fraser's shoulder with one hand, his hair with the other, and locked his knees as Fraser made love to him with his lips, his tongue, sucking hard on his cock with a skill and an enthusiasm that seemed innate. Fraser loved doing this for him, loved making him lose control this way, and there was a strange symmetry in that that Ray wasn't sure he was able to fully grasp at the moment.

As usual, it was over far too soon. He snapped his hips forward with a final low cry, squeezing his eyes shut as Fraser milked him through his climax. Beautiful Fraser, so very accommodating, and it was all so  _good_ , so very, very good of Fraser to do this for him.

Fraser's eyes were bright when Ray sank down to his knees in front of him. The sight of him like this always took Ray's breath away -- face flushed, lips swollen, hair tousled from having Ray's fingers raked through it. There was something almost obscene about it, in a very good way, and Ray grinned to himself as he leaned forward to lazily claim another kiss.

Fraser was trembling under his hands now, and yes, this was a way Ray loved to see him as well. He was so wanting, so needful, and there was always the slightest edge of fear to his demeanor that said he wasn't entirely sure Ray was going to allow him to come. Ray liked to draw it out sometimes, just to make the moment last, but the truth was, he got nearly as much pleasure out of watching Fraser come as he did out of having his own orgasms.

Which was why he slid a hand down to Fraser's lap after only the barest pause to take in the beauty of him, poised on the edge of want. Ray slipped his other arm around Fraser's shoulders to pull him close as he nuzzled in against the collar at his throat, tasting the heady flavor of it mixed with the tang of Fraser's skin. Fraser was so hard, so ready, and he whimpered softly when Ray's fingers closed around him, smoothing a thumb over the moisture beaded at the tip.

Ray could feel him straining against the cuffs at his wrists, but that was normal for this stage of their encounters. Fraser buried his face hard against the side of Ray's neck, muffling the low, keening cry that seemed to be trying to escape him, and leaned forward against him, letting Ray support his weight.

"It's all right. I've got you." Ray kept his voice soft as he stroked Fraser closer toward orgasm, tightening his hold around his shoulders. Another moment, and Fraser gave it up for him with a short wail, and then Ray was kissing him, petting him and stroking him and soothing him through the aftershocks of it.

"Love you. I love you, Ray." Fraser's voice was slurred, the words heavy, and Ray hugged him tightly, choosing to ignore the minor disobedience. Fraser's head was heavy against his shoulder, his body a limp weight inside Ray's arms, and Ray thought rather smugly to himself that the collar had turned out to be a  _very_  good idea.

A short flick of his wrist, and the chain fell away to pool on the floor. Another brief motion, and the cuffs came apart so Fraser's arms could move forward around him. Ray held him, eyes closed, and just breathed in the scent of him -- leather and sweat and the lingering scent of the soap he'd used in the shower earlier that evening. Familiar scents, warm scents, that reminded Ray of happiness and home.

"I love you, too, Ben." And yes, they really did need to get to bed soon so they'd be rested enough for their day at work tomorrow, but maybe it wouldn't hurt if they stayed here for a while, holding each other... just like this.

For just a little while longer.

 

The End


End file.
